


Baile Is áit i bhraitheann sábháilte (Home is where i feel safe) Gaelic Irish

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bottom Niall, Boy x boy, Dirty Talk, Don't like, Don't read, HArry thinks he's stunning, I suck at tags, Josh is 19, Josh thinks he's adorable, Liam is 18, Liam thinks he heeds protection, Louis finds him hilarious, M/M, Might have missed some, Niall is 15, Niall is not from the city, Niall is sitting his GCSES, Niall is the Youngest, Niall-centric, Sex, Slight Smut, Soft sex, Top Harry, Top Josh, Uneducated niall, Zayn is 19, Zayn thinks he's weird, hardly any, harry is 17, louis is 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8028184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: PROMPT -  Niall was born into a family who lived in isolation, off the grid – almost completely. He finally decides to leave his home behind and head into the nearest city to start anew, it is completely void of life.ORNiall is from the country side and doesn't understand why Liam has a bald head.  P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11But my names Riley :/





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yanderasan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderasan/gifts), [Thank you for the prompt :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thank+you+for+the+prompt+%3A%29).



> SOOOOO... here's this one.
> 
> I'm actually pissed b'cause i had nearly finished this one and my brother turned my laptop off while i was getting food.... curse him.
> 
> What can you do? attempt 2 !!

I get off the 'bus' and head into a shop that had a picture of toast stuck to the window. The shop is small, the walls are a pale yellow, and it has little tables dotted around with little chairs.

I hear someone in the queue say the 'Cafe' is little. So this is a cafe? hmmm. i thought it would be bigger.

Once I've ordered some toast and a bottle of water i sit at a table near the back and look at my map. i circle where i think i am and see where i need to be. I highlighted that in advance.

While i'm trying to figure out a direct route, a group of 5 boys come int he cafe, 4 sit at the table next to mine and the other stands in the queue, i think he's ordering for them all.

I am trying to concentrate when a boy with curly hair and long limbs hovers over me, making mt jump.

"Hey! I'm harry" he says looking my up and down. I'm not sure why he's doing this so it's kinda weird.

"Niall" i reply, my da always taught me to be polite, even if the other person is strange.

'Harry' grins at me, then looks at my map. "Are you lost?"  
"No. I know where i'm going" i say, rather defensively.  
"Do you know how to get there?"  
"no" i mumble  
"Then that is the definition of lost" a boy from the table says in a 'duh' voice. He is dark skinned, with a sharp jaw line and jet black hair.  
"Zayn! Be nice" Harry snaps.

I sit there feeling awkward. Who the hell are these boys.

Harry sits down next to me and takes my map.  
"Please don't, i need that" i plead.  
"I'm not taking it, just looking, see if i can help" He smiles.

After studying the map for a minute or two, another tall boy with a bald head comes over and sits down, telling me he is called Liam. I inform him i am Niall and he smiles.

When the 5th boy comes back from ordering, 'Louis' has joined my table. Louis is nice, he has light blue eyes and brown fluffy hair that i really want to touch, but i don't.

Zayn refuses to sit with me. I feel bad being the cause of the argument. He is sulking and drinking the coffee that 'Josh' brought over. Josh is the boy from the queue. He hands Harry his drink and they kiss. On the lips. In a cafe.

I look away. I suppose in the 'city' people might be allowed to kiss the same gender, where i'm from, you aren't. When i told my da that i fancied Luke from church and wanted to go ridding with him sometime, i had to work at the church for a month to 'clense me' from my disgraceful thoughts. 

"Have a problem with gay people?" Zayn snaps at me.  
"Um. No, i erm. i-" I stutter, how do i explain that i'm gay but not allowed to be and that's why i moved to the 'city' and had to leave my horse because my da wouldn't let me keep him.

"Leave him" Louis says.

Harry and the others say they'll walk me to where i need to be so i don't get lost. I thank them over and over and we set off. Zayn doesn't come, says he's going home.

 

We arrive at the 'hostel' and i thank the boys. They seem reluctant to leave me here, saying it doesn't look safe.

After a lot of arguing they ask me to go to their house, for 'Pizza' and beer.

 

Once we arrive there, i feel ashamed. There house is massive. I am told they have been friends for years and all live together here.

 

Once inside liam orders the pizza, while louis shows me around. Harry and Josh rush off saying they need 15 minutes alone. The other two chuckle but i don't get it.

20 minutes later, we're all settled on the couch and it's weird. I feel safe here, even though i don't really know these boys, they are being lovely to me.

......

We are all sat in a circle on the floor (Even Zayn) as louis decides to play 'never have i ever'. I've had two beers and can barely see straight. I know it's not a lot, but i've never drank before. Like ever.

"Okay so, Niall, Josh has gone to get the paddles, one side is red the other is green. someone says a statement and if you have done it, you put it green, if you haven't it goes red. Got it" Louis asks. I nod while sipping the water liam got me.

"How the fuck are you pissed on one and a half beers" zayn sneers.  
"Two" i mutter.  
"One and a half, i had half while you weren't looking" Harry pipes up  
"Never drank b'fore." mumble  
"Like ever? shit dude, how old are you?" Louis asks, slightly frantic.  
"15"

They all look shocked and liam says i might have to sleep there tonight so my parents don't question why i'm pissed.

"Me da wouldn't care anyway" i grunt to myself. Not one asks me why and for that, i'm grateful.

 

"Okay so, never have i ever cheated on a test" Harry starts.  
Everyone turns green except mine. When they look at me questioningly i tell them "i've never sat a test before"  
"What about school" Zayn grumbles.  
"I lived on a farm in the middle of nowhere. The nearest school was over 210 miles away. That's why i'm here, if you were wondering. I've signed up to take my CGCES. No my. GCGES Erm my SGCS-" i know that's not right  
"GCSE's" liam cuts in.  
"yeah, them"

"Okay never have i ever, lied to my parents about where i'm going" louis says. We all turn green for that one.

 

It continues like this for a while until Zayn takes his 3rd go. "Never have i ever received a blowjob" he says, everyone laughs, i don't laugh. I don't get it. Everyone turns green and i turn to Josh, quietly asking "What's a blowjob?". He turns red and stutters, by this point, Harry has noticed his boyfriend odd behaviour, and Louis is eyeing him strangely. Liam looks as confused as i feel while zayn just looks pissed.

"Erm, Lou, wanna help me out with this one?" Josh blushes "Niall wants to know what a blowjob is".

Again everyone laughs. I don't because i still don't get it.

"What are you a virgin" Zayn snickers.  
"What's one of them?" i sigh. Why do they keep using stupid words, how am i supposed to know what they are? 

"Has your, dad? neer had the talk with you" Harry asks, rubbing my arm.  
"What talk? We had loads of talks i can saddle a horse in 38 seconds or Speak fluent Irish and spanish. Heck i can fully pluck and butcher a chicken in under 2 minutes, but ask me if i'm a 'virgin' and you've lost me." i sigh.

"About sex" Louis says.  
"Erm no. i've never heard of that before"

Liam ends the conversation there and tells us we should head off to bed.

I end up in Louis bed and he bunks with Liam. Everyone has their own rooms apart from Harry and Josh - they share.

 

The next morning things are slightly awkward. i eat breakfast and Louis and Harry walk me to the hostel as Liam is working and Josh is asleep.

 

Over the next couple of months, i learn alot. Most of it is taught to me by the 5 boys that share a house. Yes, i said 5. Even Zayn is nice to me now!

I often go over to theirs for food and they help me with my homework. We joke and prat around and Louis finally tells me what a blowjob is. It sounds gross. But at least i now know.

 

5 months after i met the boys, they ask me to move in with them, i am hesitant at first as i don't want to bother them, but they insist so i agree. 

 

A further 2 months later, i am cornered by Harry and Josh.  
"Can i kiss you" Harry asks.  
"Erm. No. you have a boyfriend" i reply, kind of miffed.  
"we want you to be our boyfriend Niall" Josh butts in.  
"How does that work?"  
"We both really like you, and we want to date you. Like all three of us in a relationship." He explains  
"i googled what it was and I'm a virgin" i sigh  
"We know" Harry replies "We won't rush you, just give you lots of cuddles and take you on dates and share our food with you. And when you're ready, just let us know and we'll look after you"  
"Okay. But i've never kissed anyone b'fore. Like, what do i do?"  
"We'll teach you" Josh answers

 

3 months later i still haven't had sex. we've done ther stuff but not all the way. Liam is looking over my maths homework when i pluck up the courage to finally ask "Li?" he hums "Why do you have a bald head?" i question.

"It's a buzz cut. It's fashion" he laughs.  
"You chose to be bald?" he nods. "and you all thought i was weird" i mutter, going to get dressed for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall is ready to lose his V card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a lot of attention so I thought 'I want to be nice and do another chapter'
> 
> So I did :D

Niall pov

I feel a bit wierd, I'm laid 'asleep' in the same bed as josh and harry, with them making out. I feel a bit jealous. I like the kissing bit, just not ready for the sex bit. The most I've done is receive a handjob.

"Fuck haz" josh groans and I would be lying if i said it didn't make me hard.  
"Shhh baby, you'll wake ni up" Harry croaks, voice horse.  
"Fuck. Haz. Let me blow you"  
"Babe you'll wake up niall"  
"Good. He can join in"  
"He isn't ready. You know that" Harry snaps.

I hear shuffling before josh huffs and a soft kiss is pressed against my head.

"We could get him ready. Ease him into handies then blowies."  
"No. He will come to us when hes ready"

There's more sighing before I feel harry spoon my from behind. I get the impression josh doesn't really want me in this relationship, but Is only agreeing to it for harry.

 

It's 2 weeks later when I tell them im ready to do more.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks.  
"Yeah. Im ready"

"Okay, we're both going to get you off. If you want us to stop just say and we will" josh says, kissing me briefly.

Josh starts off by kissing me forcefully and with a lot of tongue, at a pace im struggling to match.  
"J slow down" Harry sighs.

He does slightly and my jaw doesn't hurt as much. he soon gets bored and makes his way down my neck, sucking the odd marks here and there, harry takes over kissing me. He's softer and slower than josh, I feel more at ease.

I whine as josh rubs over my bulge and I feel him smirk into my neck. Our tops are removed and so are the jeans before I catch my breath as josh and harry fight for dominance.

"Okay. Babe, hand or mouth on you?" Josh asks.  
"I- I dont- which eve- I dont - urm- know"  
"Okay babe. Calm down. It's just us." He sooths, taking off my boxers. I flush as both men stare at my naked body. I feel all exposed and vulnerable. I try to cover myself but harry hold one hand and josh the other.

"Don't hide yourself darling" Harry whispers.  
"You are beautiful niall" josh says.  
I flush and whisper a 'tanks'.

"Who twould you rather go down on you?" Harry asks.

I freeze. What if I choose wrong? Or choose one person and the other gets upset? Or thinks I love them less? Or-

"Sweetheart, it's just us. We won't be mad with who you choose. The other will kiss you and we'll swap after a bit okay?"

I nod and mumble I want to kiss harry. He's easier to kiss when hes horny. He doesn't rush like josh does. Make sit easier to keep up.

I start kissing harry softly as josh trails down my stomache and thighs. I have one hand linked with his so he feels involved, before i gasp as my cock is rubbed and swallowed. I buck up instantly into the warm wet heat of his mouth, but he hold my hips down.

I whine again as he sucks the tip and takes me further down his throat. Before pulling up and going down again.

I feel a tight pull in my lower stomache before I cum in his mouth. He mumbles out of suprise but doesn't pull off. He swallow my cum and sucks me clean before joining harry and me up top.

"Sorry I didn't warn you" I pant.  
"It's okay. You taste amazing" he says, grabbing my face and kissing his way into my mouth.

I pull a face at the foul taste and pull away "no I dont" I grunt.  
"I'll be the judge then" Harry smiles. Leaning over me to tongue wrestle with josh.

"You do babe. Taste divine" he smiles 5 minutes later.

"Do you want me to try? On- on your erm- willy?"  
"Only if yu want to babe"  
"I do" I smile.

Josh and harry both remove their boxers and I feel very self concious. They're both really good looking and have nice bodies and very large penis's but, I just feel inferior next to them.

Harry is around 10 inches, Josh 9 and I'm about 6.

I try to subtly cover myself and my little man. Josh notices and holds one hand.

He kisses my head mumbling 'beautiful' then my stomache 'gorgeous' etc. Harry also joins in, both of them leaving kisses and kind words all over my body.

"Can we try the sex?"  
"Not if you aren't ready" Harry replies.  
"Can you finger me?" I blurt out, before flushing red. I'd read up on how to actually do gay sex before hand and one of the things that came up was fingering to prep for the penis. I tried it in the shower but couldn't do it.

"I read how to do sex and they mentioned- well- that. Tried in the shower but it hurt"

"If you want us to" josh says, harry nods.

I open my legs a bit wider and nod slightly. Harry moves to get a tube from the draw as josh puts a pillow under my lower back/ top of my bum.

"It's easier on your tummy but I want to see you. It's also less caring and nt as comforting." Josh explains as he puts some jel on three fingers.

"This is lube, helps with he burn" he says, rubbing a finger at my entrance before circling it a little and pushing in slightly. I whine at the strange feeling and slight burn.

"Relax. It will hurt more if you tense up" Harry sooths rubbing my tummy.

I do and he moves the finger around easier. He adds abother one after a minute and this burns. He Sissors them slightly and I feel them curl inside me before rubbing against something that makes my head spin. I moan and my head falls back into the pillow as he rubs over it again. He rubs a bit more and I feel my orgasm build up, then he pulls out.

I whine and look at him confused.

"Harrys turn" he chuckles.

Harry goes straight in with two fingers and 10 seconds later he has found the bundle of Jelly-Ness.

I moan and reach for my lacking cock, laying again my stomache, harry slaps my hand away. He adds a third finger and I full on moan with pleasure at the fullness I feel.

"Cum from my fingers baby. Cum just from me rubbing you"

I do a moment later. I finish all over my stomache and flop into the pillow, shaking slightly.

"Made a mess" I mutter.  
"Did you make a messy from us touching you babe?" Josh asks, my sore cock twitches at the words.  
"Mhm" I hum.

"Good boy. Good boy making your self all dirty from us touching you. So beautiful darling. Shall we get you clean?" Harry says, I nod and rub my eye.

Next thing a warm cloth is wiping away my cum and warm arms are pulling me into a warm body cuddle.

"Go to sleep darling. You were such a good boy for us. Keep being a good boy and we can get you to make a messy of yourself more often"

 

I smile at that idea before letting sleep pull me under.


	3. Chapter 3

Niall pov

We don't actually have sex for another 4 months. My very gorgeous boyfriends privilege me with blowjobs and finger me. I am also, In return. Taught how to give a blowjob. They're a bit gross to do, I'm not really a fan of the taste which josh finds cute. But I do my best to please them as they do me.

So it's four (nearly 5) months later when I finally feel ready to tell them. I'm ready. We've been dating just under 2 years now, and they've been patient with me which I appreciate.

"Hazza. Joshy. I'm ready." I say as we're all cuddled on the sofa watching Take Me Out.

"Are you sure princess?" Josh asks, ruffling my hair and kissing me.  
"Mhm. Jus. Jus go slow? Can- can we go slow?" I ask, feeling nervous for some reason.

"Course baby, your pace" Harry smiles.  
"Can we have sex now?"  
"Now? As in, this minute now?" Harry asks, trying to be serious.  
"Now as in right now?" Josh joins in.

I giggle and burry my face in my hands. I feel two sets of hands pull me up off the couch.

"Come on then. To the sex room!" Harry cheers. Josh hollers "whoo". I follow them taking my head but smiling.

 

We all strip to our boxers and climb on the bed in a messy pile. Harry lays me down gently as josh pulls my boxers off and sucks my cock a little. I'm not embarrassed about my size anymore. I know he boys love me and they don't laugh so I don't feel any reason to feel self concious.

I groan as he sinks lower and wrap a hand in his hair. He bobs a few times before I feel a finger at my rim. I can tell by the length of the first finger inside me, it's harry. He eases the one in and out a few times before adding another then another.

"Fuck. Haz. Joshy. Joshy. Gona cum" I whine. He pulls off me and kisses me softly. I think harry told him to be softer with the kisses because he's a lot gentler with me.

"Who do you want babe"

I look stunned. How do I choose between my boyfriends, which one I want to take my virginity. It's not like the other will get the chance after.

"You choose" I mumble.

"No, this is about you babe. We won't be mad with you. But it has to be your decision." Josh smiles.

"Want you both" I mumble.  
"No darling. Not for your first time. Once you're used to it and a lot looser we'll talk again" Harry says, eyes locked with Josh's who nods in agreement.

I just sigh, not wanting to choose.

 

A minute later, when it's obvious I'm not going to choose, harry says "why don't you top josh while I top you"

"How's that work?" I ask, rather confused.

"Josh lie down" he does and sets to work, fingering himself.  
"Fuck that's hot" I whisper. Josh smirks and blows me a kiss while harry gives his cock a rub.

"Okay baby, get inside him and ill get inside you from behind. My thrusts will help with the rythem okay?"

I nod and use some lube on my cock, pumping myself to get hard again. Once Im fully up and standing to attention, I steady myself at Josh's stretched hole. I guide in slowly not wanting to hurt him.

"Come on baby, harder. I like it hard okay?" Josh smiles as I thrust a bit harder.

Once fully inside him I groan, he's tight around my cock and it takes all my strength not to cum from this.

As soon as harry starts to push in, I groan even more at the pain. I whimper and drop my head to Josh's neck. He kisses me soflty mumbling hOw good I'm being for them.

"So good baby. We love you so much darling"  
Once he's fully inside me, I let out a sigh and get used to the feeling of my arse on fire.

Harry thrusts lightly to start with, pushing further into me and forcing me further into josh. His thrusts get harder and essentially so do mine into josh. I feel bad, considering harry is doing all the work here, but he doesn't seem t be complaining about it.

"Fuck niall. So tight on me baby"  
"Ng" I whine as he hits my bundle of Jelly-Ness. I cum instantly inside josh and flop forwards on top of him. Harry follows me, thrusting harder now, chasing his own release. He reaches under me and pumps josh through his finish, before he cums inside me.

 

I groan at the feeling and whimper as he pulls out. He pulls me out of josh and rolls me onto my back. I'm cold and alone fr a minute before being wiped by a t shirt. Josh rolls onto his side so he's spooning me from behind and harry cuddles me into his chest.

"I love you niall" Harry say "I love you too josh"  
"I love both of you, so so-" josh mumbles, falling asleep half way through.

I shake him awake "I love you both" I smile "you can sleep now. You couldn't go to sleep not knowing I love you" I smile. He kisses my head and cuddles closer to me.

 

"M sleepy hazza"  
"Sleep then munchkin"

"Who's gonna feed the dog" I mumble.  
"We don't have a dog" he laughs.

"Can we get one?"  
"No" Harry mutters.  
"Joshy? Can we get a dog?" I ask, rolling over to face him.  
"Course babe" he smiles, not having a clue what I just said.

 

"You spoil him" Harry grunts.  
"My baby deserves to be spoilt"josh smiles

 

And well. Yeah. I am pretty spoilt.

**Author's Note:**

> I agree, this sucked! :( sorry, i tried :/
> 
>  
> 
> Opinions??
> 
> I love reading your comments!!


End file.
